MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE
by FAH3
Summary: A civil war from across the Galaxy has landed on Earth. One side has dedicated itself to peace and the other to chaos. Both seek the device that can grant life or power. And now fate calls upon a chosen savior to embrace his destiny.
1. Close Encounters

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

By FAH3

**The 80's**

The young college student sat on the beach and did his best to try and stop his crying. He had started when he stomped out of his college dorm, and had continued non-stop all the way home. Sitting beside him was what was left of the one thing could have made him the greatest inventor on Earth. Instead, it was now nothing but scrap metal inside a garbage bag. His greatest creation had literally blown up in his face. And like a fool, he thought that his supposed friends would at least try to comfort him in his moment of utter failure. Maybe try to offer some type of moral support. Instead, they had done nothing but laugh at him and humiliate him. Even his best friend, James!

James was the first friend he had made in college, and he went and stabbed him in the back like that. He didn't even try to apologize for his actions. None of them did. After hours of sleepless nights of studying, teachers who failed him because of his genius, and now with no friends to speak of, he had had enough. So now, here was. Sitting on the beach of the New Jersey shore. At one point, the Jersey Shore had been very beautiful and a great tourist attraction. Now, just like everything else in Jersey, it had become depressing. He wanted to show those idiots, those ungrateful buffoons, that he was smarter than all of them would ever hope to be. To show them that he was better than all of them. One day, the world would know how brilliant he was. Everyone would either love him, or he would make them fear him. No one ever embarrassed him like that. No one! the wrath of – what the hell was that?

As he sat there in the sand with tears falling down his face, he saw something strange in the afternoon sky above him. If he didn't know better, he would swear that he was watching a meteor entering the Earth's atmosphere. It was quite a strange and stunning sight to see as he watched the fire ball streak through the sky with the smoke trailing behind it. In some ways, it was almost beautiful. However, the wide eyed wonder that had enthralled him as he watched the meteor soon turned into paralyzing fear as he watched the meteor change its course and begin to head directly for the Jersey shore! He didn't know how he had done it, but quickly turned and made himself run away as he began to hear the object fall towards him. His legs were almost jelly as he kept stumbling and falling over, kicking up sand as he went. The sound of the meteor falling was getting louder by the second. Whatever it was, it was falling fast. And a part of his mind was screaming that he may not make it.

All sense of hearing and sense of direction were on massive overload as the meteor struck the beach. A massive explosion followed that made the ground itself shake with a terrifying ferocity as the explosion itself almost ruptured his eardrums. An intense wave of heat washed over him as the force from the blast hit him and sent him spiraling through the air like a rag doll.

As his mind soon found its equilibrium again, he coughed up a mouth full of sand as the smell of heavy thick smoke permeated the air. He tried to push himself back up but screamed as he felt unbearable pain shoot through his left hand and up into his forearm. He rolled onto his side as his body trembled from the pain as he glanced downward. He could see that his left hand was broken. In at least two places, bones were jutting out from the top of his hand as it was coated in a thin layer of blood. His glasses were destroyed, and he could feel blood flowing down the left side of his face. He was still shaking like a leaf in the wind as he continued to cough, expelling the smoke from his lungs. Slowly, he rose to his feet and looked at the crater that was now in the middle of the beach. The sand all around the meteor had turned into blackened glass as some of the heated sand around it still appeared to be glowing a molten color of orange gold.

As he took a few steps closer, his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Inside the crater, something large and metal sat as smoke still rose from the heat of re-entry. It looked strange to him. It was definitely aerodynamic in shape and design. Was he looking at an alien space craft? What secrets did it hold? However, this craft was not in good shape at all. The damage it had sustained was obvious, but most of it wasn't from the crash. There were several large dents in the hull with cuts and tears in the metal. Something large and sharp had obviously tried to pierce this thing, but what could it have been? There were also large scorch marks, with large holes that had been burned into it.

His fear soon returned as he saw the machine begin to move. Several pieces of the machinery were actually moving, shifting, and changing shape all on their own accord. It was amazing as the machinery took itself apart and relocated its mechanisms into different locations. The machine no longer looked like an alien craft, but resembled a large humanoid. The machinery stopped relocating its various parts and the young man saw that he was looking into the face of some large robotic humanoid as it glared its red eyes at him. He wasn't sure how he could tell, but something told him that this strange automaton wasn't happy to see him. The large machine tried to stand, but was making strange growling sounds that sounded like groans and shouts. It was almost like the machine was in pain. As it stood fully erect, the young man could see the various places on its body that had large blast areas he had seen earlier. Various fluids were leaking from several of the blast areas as it continued to glare at him. Then, its right arm began to shift once more as fingers disappeared and strange devices began to form what looked to be a weapon. The machine said something in a strange language as he leveled the weapon in front of the young man and the inside of the barrel began to glow. The young man let out a blood-curdling scream before the blast of energy struck him.

* * *

**NOW**

Dr. Drakken sat up in his bed, screaming as loudly as he could as he gripped the sheets so hard that they were about to tear. It took him a few moments to realize where he was and before he could begin to relax. He was in the small apartment that was adjacent to his new laboratory for his research. Because of his help in stopping the Lowardian invasion of Earth, he had been given a full pardon for his crimes and had agreed to work for the U.N. for now on. Unable to stop himself from shivering, he quickly stepped out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning the light on, he quickly filled the sink and began splashing cold water on his face to try and calm himself down.

As he looked in the mirror again, he couldn't help but look at the long scar that was on the left side of his face. Another shiver ran down his spine as he remembered how he had received it. In fact, he had been remembering how he had received his scar for a few weeks now. He didn't know why, but that nightmare kept coming back to him almost every night. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that machine and its burning red eyes. And he could still remember the terror he had felt when it had tried to kill him. To this day, he still didn't know how he survived the ordeal. He had woken up in the hospital after the incident with his hand in a cast, stitches in his face, and being treated for several burn injuries, and his skin pigment had become blue. He had tried to look for any evidence of what had happened to him, but he could never find any trace of the strange machine. Not even the crater it had made when it crashed was left. He had been in the hospital for two weeks, but it was impossible to clean up something like that in that amount of time. Wasn't it? But more importantly, that incident had happened when he dropped out of college. So why, in God's name, was he being haunted by it now?

"Dr. Lipski?" a security guard asked as he entered his room. "Is everything all right, sir?"

"Everything's fine. Just some – bad dreams." He said. "Just some bad dreams."

**

* * *

**

Olympus Mons, the planet Mars.

"I tell you, I can never get enough of this." The man, Lieutenant Briggs, said as he watched the sun rise in the distance. Even though he had been trained for this for years, it still amazed him. To actually be watching a sunrise on the surface of another planet besides Earth. Right now, he was fulfilling one of the dreams that several Trekkers had all over the world.

"Would you stop all that? I'm tempted to blast back to the shuttle just so I don't have to listen to you." His fellow astronaut, Commander Pine, said as he continued to look at the instrument panel on their terrain vehicle. "We're supposed to be looking for signs of water, not to admire the view."

"But this is history we're making. Even just standing here. Doesn't that make you feel anything?" Briggs asked him.

"Yeah. It makes me wish I was at home in bed _feeling_ my super model wife's naked body pressing into me." Pine said as he continued to look at the instrument readings.

"You know, you can really be an asshole sometimes."

"Why don't you just – whoa." Pine said as the instrument panel began to beep wildly as it discovered something. He immediately began calling up details as Briggs joined him in the vehicle and raised a questioning eyebrow at what he was seeing.

"What's wrong? Is it picking up another sand storm?"

"No. The sensors are picking up something metal." Pine said.

"Metal? Could it be one of the old rovers?" Briggs asked him.

"No way. None of them were ever sent into this area of Mars." He said as he tried to locate the metal's location. As he the computers gave him more details, his eyes gazed at the data in disbelief. "Jesus. Whatever this thing is, it's huge."

"Where is it?"

"It's about – ten miles north west from our current location."

* * *

So far, everything had been then same as they drove along the surface of the red planet. They hadn't seen anything that should or even could have made the sensors go crazy like they had. Just dirt and various rock formations. Frankly, it was the same as everything else on Mars. A barren dessert as far as the eye could see. If they could establish a colony here, that would still be something. But for now, the two astronauts were trying to determine what was on this barren rock that the computers thought was so important.

"Do you see anything yet?" Briggs asked as they continued to drive.

"Nothing. Maybe the computers detected something in the rocks?" Pine asked him.

"I doubt it. Even if there was a large ore deposit, the computers wouldn't be going crazy like this."

"But that doesn't make sense. I don't think there's anything else out here." Briggs said as he felt the rover begin to slow down. "What are you doing?"

"There a cliff up ahead. Unless you want to see if you can fly, I'm bringing this thing to a stop." Pine said as the vehicle stopped five feet from the cliff's edge.

Pine was still trying to figure out what the computer was trying to tell him while Briggs seemed to be in a strange trance. His face was pale as he looked into the distance in complete awe and shock, walking closer to the edge of the cliff while Pine continued to look at the data and attempt to see if the computers were giving him false readings. So far, he was more confused now than he was when the computer picked up the strange anomaly.

"I think this thing is fried. I don't see anything out here. What do you think, Briggs? Briggs? Lieutenant?" Pine asked and finally looked up when he didn't receive an answer. A groan of annoyance escaped him as he saw Briggs standing at the edge of the cliff and look into the distance again. It was so tempting to give him a good kick in the ass if he started to talk about the beauty of Mars and making history again. "Damn it, Briggs! We don't have time for this! I think we were just led on a wild goose chase." Pine said as his temper began to boil.

"I don't think so." Briggs said as he continued to look forward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Commander, you better see this for yourself." Was all Briggs said.

Pine didn't know what was going on, but Briggs definitely sounded out of it. What had he seen that made him sound like a hippy back at Woodstock? As Pine joined Briggs, his mouth fell open as he felt all the air in his lungs leave him. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was something he had never believed in his entire life, until now. Before them, stretching for miles and covered in several years of gathered red dust and dirt, was the wreck of a giant alien space craft. Half of it, or at least what seemed to be the front end, was sitting only a few miles from them with a debris field scattered from where it sat and where the tail end lay several miles away.

"Do you see it?"

"I see it, and I'm scared shitless." Pine said as he took a large gulp.

* * *

The ship was larger than they had originally thought. The size of the star ship was massive. If they had to take a wild guess, the height of it alone was taller than the pyramids by one-hundred meters or more. But that was only a guess. They didn't dare go inside of it since the computers were picking up some strange radioactivity from the ship. The debris field that they had seen was indeed strange. There seemed to be what they guessed were engine components that were the size of their space shuttle, as well as other things that they didn't even begin to understand. What had caught their attention though, were what looked like strange pods.

Years of dirt and dust from being on the Martian surface had them almost completely covered. They were oval in shape, but there length and height were massive. Not as massive as the ship, but still incredibly large. Briggs walked closer to one large pod and saw strange carvings along its side. The writing itself almost looked like a combination of Japanese writings and hieroglyphics.

"What are these things?"

"I don't know. They could be anything from containers to fuel cells." Briggs said.

"They might be containers. The computers show that whatever is inside are also radioactive."

"Dangerous levels?" Briggs asked quickly.

"No, they're still within the safety zone. But they're still high. I don't think prolonged exposure will do us any harm." Pine said as he kept looking from the massive pods to the computer readings.

"I think I found something." Briggs said, causing Pine to look up. As soon as he did, the gasp he uttered was so massive that he almost swallowed his tongue.

"DON'T TOUCH THE DAMN THING YOU IDIOT!" Pine shouted as he saw Briggs walking to one of the pods.

"I think this one's active or something. There's something glowing under the dirt." Briggs said as he tried to brush some of the dirt off.

"Are you deaf?! That's alien technology! We don't know what it even does." Pine said as he got out of the vehicle and began walking towards Briggs.

Briggs wasn't listening as he examined the control panel he had just uncovered. The order they were arranged and their design didn't make sense to him at all. What could it mean? As he reached to brush more of the Martian dirt off of the panel, something happened. As his hand made contact, he felt the glowing symbols sink inward and go dark. A mild hum began to emit from the pod as various pieces of it began to shift and move. Several mechanisms began to click inside as it began t shudder, making Briggs back away.

"What did you do?!" Pine shouted at him.

"I don't know!" Briggs shouted back.

As both of them slowly backed away from the large pod, several seals near the top of the pod ruptured with a loud pop that sounded like a gunshot and began to vent a strange white mist as the machinery inside the pod began to stop. The gas inside was being vented with such speed and force that it almost sounded like a tea pot kettle when the water inside began to boil. The mist was soon surrounding the pod and the two astronauts like a thick fog, almost blinding them as it blanketed the ground around them. When the pod stopped its venting, all was quiet and still. Briggs and Pine weren't sure what to do next. The mist prevented them from seeing the vehicle, which meant it was pointless to try and find it.

As the mist began to lift, they head something strange from inside the pod. It almost sounding like something was moving inside of it. What they heard next chilled them to the bone. It almost sounded like growling. The top of the pod was flung upward and into an arch in the sky before it clattered to the ground several miles away. The growling could be heard again, but it almost sounded like a strange language. Then, they saw it. A giant metal hand gripped the side of the pod, and it almost looked like the fingers were almost talons. Soon, a tall figure began to stand itself upright as the sun reflected off of its metal plating. The metal that covered most of its body almost looked like tarnished silver as various mechanisms were in various places of its body. They couldn't be sure what belonged where, but the size of the creature seemed to dwarf the skeletons they would see of a T-Rex inside a Natural History Museum. Both kept their distance as the creature stood to its full height and stepped out of the pod while it gazed at its surroundings. As it saw the scattered debris and what was left of the ship, a slow growl soon became a large and angry roar that almost made the glass in the astronaut's helmets crack.

"What is that thing?!" Pine shouted

"It's a big fucking robot! Let's get out of here!" Briggs shouted as the giant machine turned and saw them.

The ground shook as the machine chased after them, growling and talking as it quickly and easily caught up with them. The large machine stomped its large foot on top of Briggs, crushing his legs and pinning him to the ground as he leaned down and grabbed pine in a strong grip that was almost crushing Pine to death.

"BRIGGS!"

"OH GOD, IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Briggs screamed as he felt the robot's massive weight on top of what was left of his legs.

"Let me go. Please, let me go." Pine sobbed as the large machine looked at him and then down at Briggs as he let a low growl. The components that allowed the machine to form a face showed nothing but disgust as he looked at both of them. The machine's free arm began to shift and relocate components until it formed a large weapon that looked like a large cannon with a curved blade attached to it. He turned to face the debris field as he aimed the weapon and fired at several of the other pods that were partially buried in the dirt.

"_DECEPTICONS! RISE!"_ he shouted as all the pods he had shot at began to vent the same white mist that his pod had. Within moments, several other strange humanoid machines were screaming and growling as well. Pine was hyperventilating as his body began to tremble and he felt his bladder loose all control of itself. Within moments, he was surrounded by half a dozen of these strange machines.

"_We live to serve you, Lord Megatron."_ The one closest to the robot that held him said as it kneeled before it. The others were soon following the first robot's example as his captor glared back at them.

"Do you – understand me?" his captor growled. Pine could do nothing but quickly shake his head yes. "Where do you come from?" his captor asked. Pine tried to speak, but he couldn't do anything except sob as he saw the red eyes of all the gathered robots glare at him. "Answer me, or this will be you." The robot said and looked down at Briggs.

Pine looked down in time to see the treads that were in the robot's feet begin to turn violently, and saw Briggs scream in unbelievable pain as the treads tore apart his legs. Pine looked on in horror as he saw pieces of his suit, skin, blood, and bone scatter across the Martian surface.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Pine screamed at his captor.

"So you've decided to speak again." The robot said as he glared at Pine. "Where are you from?" it asked as Pine again as Briggs' screams began to quiet down.

"E-Earth. I'm from Earth!" Pine shouted as Briggs stopped screaming. When he looked down, he saw a large puddle of blood under Briggs and the large robot's foot, with Briggs himself looking as pale as a sheet and not moving.

"_Terrible name for a planet if you ask me, Lord Megatron. They might as well call it planet dirt."_ The closest robot said as he stood to his feet. Pine's captor growled in anger before turning around and backhanding the robot that spoke with his weapon. The smaller robot fell to the dirt as it let out a small growl of its own.

"_You will not speak unless spoken to, Starscream. This mess is your fault to begin with."_

"_That was the traitor! He deceived us all!"_

"_But you were supposed to make sure that all our forces were loyal to only ME!"_ Megatron screamed before glaring back at Pine. "How many are with you? HOW MANY?!"

"Just three others!" Pine shouted as he began to loose control over other bodily functions.

"_Soundwave, scan the planet for any transmissions." _

"_Affirmative, Lord Megatron."_ A robot in dark blue armored pieces said as his red eyes began to glow. He kept glancing to the left and right several times before his head looked upward to the sky. _"Alien transmissions located."_

"_Where are the transmissions coming from?"_ Megatron demanded.

"_A primitive star vessel that is in orbit of this planet. It is also sending transmissions to the third planet in this star system."_ Soundwave reported.

"_The last transmission we received from Shockwave stated that he was on a course to the same planet."_ Starscream said.

"_Will the primitive vessel be large enough to hold you and the others, Soundwave?" _Megatron asked.

"_Not in our current forms. We would have to transform for planet re-entry." _Soundwave said.

"_Very well."_ Megatron said as he turned back to Pine. "Your usefulness is at an end."Megatron said before he clenched his fist closed in a tight grip. Pin didn't even get a chance to scream as the preassure that was suddenly applied crushed Pine's body and casued blood to erupt and coat the inside of his helmet. Megatron slowly opened his fist and let Pine's remains drop from his hand.

"_Awake a loyal Decepticon that can assume the form of the alien vessel. Once the task has been completed, destroy the alien craft and set a course to the third planet of this system. I shall scout ahead. Contact me when all of you have landed on Earth. Soon, the All Spark will be mine."_ Megatron said as transformed into a strange space craft, and launched himself into the air and into space above.

"_As you command, Lord Megatron."_ The others said before they began scanning the remaining pods.

* * *

Dr. Lipski was looking at the white board before him, trying to figure out the mistake he had made. He had tried to replicate a synthodrone that was similar to Eric; the drone he had created to woe and capture Kim Possible. The military had an immediate interest in a thinking soldier that was easily replaceable and disposable and had immediately contracted him for the task. The only problem was trying to give it a military style of thinking and strategy instead of the original AI he had created for Eric. It had taken him months of research to perfect that one drone, and now he had to do it again. But unlike the teenage mind, this one was respectively a more difficult challenge. It would seem that for the moment, the term "Military Intelligence" was the biggest oxymoron he had ever heard in his life. Screw the money they were willing to pay him, this was beginning to give him the mother of all headaches.

Drakken was about to sit down when he felt a sudden pain in his temple that seemed to go down behind his left eye. It was almost like someone had driven a large needle directly into his brain as he felt the pain begin to spread. He began to pant heavily as the pain worsened. He grasped the edge of the chalkboard for support as began to weep. Soon, it felt like his brain was trying to grow, but his skull would now allow it. It was like his own skull was trying to crush his brain. Drew let out one large gasp of air before his body went rigig. He did nothing as his entire body locked up and froze. For several seconds, it looked like Lipski had even stopped breathing. Slowly, Drew stood back up and grasped one of the markers that he had discarded. He grasped the eraser in his free hand and erased every single trace of the AI formula he had been looking at before dropping the eraser to the floor. When he opened his eyes, they had rolled to the back of his head as he reached up and began to write.

However, what he was writing weren't math equations. In fact, they appeared to be strange symbols. As he wrote, he began picking up speed. Soon, the top half of the chalkboard had a row of symbols that stretched across the entire length of the board. Once he reached the edge of the board, he started writing below as he began to write another row. He was now writing as fast as he could as he started to speak. Several minutes passed as he wrote and spoke, with his voice getting louder. Half of the chalkboard had already been filled with the strange writing when one of the security guards came to check on him.

"Dr. Lipsky?" he asked and saw how odd he was acting. As he saw the symbols on the board, he began to move more slowly toward the doctor as his heart rate began to accelerate slightly. "Dr. Lipsky? Are you okay?" he asked once more. When Lipski paused and looked at him, his eyes were still rolled into the back of his head. The guard jumped reached for his gun out of instinct, startled at what he saw. Drew only looked at the guard for one brief moment before he returned to what he was writing. As he continued to write, he spoke the language even louder. To the guard, the language sounded more like growls and grunts. As he backed out of the lab and closed the door, he crossed himself before taking hold of the gold crucifix around his neck and kissed it before he found himself backed against the wall that was across the hall way.

"Hey, Jones?" the guard asked into the microphone that was attached to his shoulder.

"_What is it, Lewis?"_

"You better call the big guys down here. I think blue boy just lost it."

* * *

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"You're not going to believe this."


	2. Infiltration

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

By FAH3

**Earth's Orbit**

The shuttle had just achieved a standard orbit as the cargo bay doors opened, and a strange humanoid was sent into space. After several moments, the humanoid began firing several thrusters that were under its feet and torso until it found what it was looking for. A communications satellite was coming toward it at a fast pace. The humanoid maneuvered itself until it had placed itself directly in the object's path and watched it. Soon, the device made contact with the humanoid with a loud clang. The humanoid gripped onto the large machine tightly as it began to circle the planet below with it. It began to scan the device until it found what it needed. Grasping one of the access panels tightly, the humanoid ripped the panel free before letting it float off into space. It did a quick scan of the interior before its body began to shift and adapt, changing its form completely until various pieces of it began to lock on and integrate itself with the satellite.

"_Soundwave to Starscream. Transformation is successful. I am now monitoring all transmissions on the planet."_

"_Excellent. If you discover anything about the All Spark, alert Lord Megatron at once."_

"_Affirmative."_ The Decepticon said as it continued about its duty while the shuttle it had been aboard began the process of re-entry. London, England

* * *

She couldn't help but admire the view she had of the entire city. She could see so much of London from her apartment that it was almost breathtaking. She could see Big Ben, the Houses of Parliament, and even London Bridge from her living room window. On a clear day like this, you could almost feel the city's history as she saw everything. She had just finished her semester at University and was enjoying the fact that she didn't have such a workload of homework to try and finish. But it was also times like this that she became homesick. The home she had grown up in had been destroyed in the Lowardian invasion, but that was a thing. Her family had managed to rebuild, and it was them she missed. Her mother, her father, and even her annoying twin brothers. She also missed the friends she had made growing up in Middleton and seeing their faces on almost a daily basis. The only thing that made living in England easy should be home any minute.

Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, a very lanky and now somewhat athletic young blonde man came tumbling through the door with half the groceries he had been carrying spilling out all over the floor. She turned around and smiled when she realized that his pants had once again fallen down to his ankles and had caused him to trip.

"Even on another continent, I still can't find a belt that works!" Ron said as he tried to stand up while not falling over again.

"What happened to that belt I got you for our anniversary?" Kim asked him as she began to pick up the groceries.

"I still don't know. Maybe the Lowardians took it." Ron said as he set the groceries that hadn't spilled down and quickly tried to pull his pants back up.

"You forgot to pack it, didn't you?" Kim asked him as she finished picking the remaining groceries off of the floor.

"Well – yeah." Ron said sheepishly. "Still forgetful as I was back home, huh?" he asked her.

"Maybe. Just don't change too much." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You mean like Rufus?" he asked as he pointed to his pet mole rat. Kim looked and saw the naked rodent sitting at a doll size table, wearing a suit and a monocle as he sipped a glass of tea and nibbled on pieces of cheese that she had cut for him earlier. "I think he needs to go back to Bueno Nacho before its too late." Ron said.

"Or the star pupil at the University's culinary classes can make some here at home. It can be a special dinner tonight." She said as she kissed him again.

"You know I like to make special dinners for you, KP." He said, only wanting to give her the best.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

"It isn't?" Ron asked her as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"I saw something on late night TV that gave me an idea. I thought you could prepare the food and maybe," she said as she leaned in close to him. Her mouth was so close to his ear that she could feel her lips grazing it as she spoke. "Maybe I could just let you eat the food off of me." She said before placing a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"W-wouldn't that – r-ruin your clothes?" he asked as he began to blush a deep red as he felt their apartment suddenly become increasingly warmer.

"Who said I would be wearing clothes?" she asked him as she began to suckle on his neck.

Ron began to hyperventilate slightly as he blush deepened even more. He and Kim hadn't "gone all the way" in their relationship, but they had done a lot of experimenting and foreplay since they moved into their own place. It seemed that without having to worry about their parents walking in on them, Kim kept wanting to push the envelope. And Ron didn't mind. At the moment, the redirection of his blood flow was living proof of that. He was just nervous at how far it would go since he and Kim were both still virgins. He knew that they were going to be each other's first, but he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted it to be something that they would both remember fondly and not something they would be embarrassed about and regret later on. But as Kim kept getting more adventurous, he wasn't sure how much time he had left to plan everything.

"Do you have another mole rat in your pocket, or does that mean you like my idea?" Kim asked him as she captured his lips with hers in a long and loving kiss.

"Um – brain have no blood." Ron stammered as they broke the kiss to get a breath of fresh air, making Kim giggle.

"You are such a dork." She said to him.

"And proud of it." He said as they leaned in for another kiss, and were interrupted by the Kimmunicator. "Damn it to piss spewing, blood gutting hell." Ron growled in frustration.

"Well that killed the mood." Kim said as they both separated and soon activated the wrist mounted device. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_You're not going to believe this."_ Wade said from his new inner sanctum. Since Wade's computers were also a casualty of the Lowardian invasion, he had to set up a brand new command center that looked like it belonged in one of Ron's sci-fi games.

"Let me guess. Dementor teamed up with Duff Killigan?" she asked the young genius.

"Nope. It's,"

"DNAmy figured out how to re-animate Monkey Fist?" Ron asked him.

"_No. It's Drakken."_

"Drakken?" Ron asked. Both he and Kim were surprised to hear his name after almost two years after he had gone straight. And Shego – actually, no one knew what happened to Shego. It looked like her and Drakken may have had a thing together, but she dropped out of sight after getting a full pardon as a reward for her help in stopping the alien invasion.

"Don't tell me he's back to being a mad scientist again." Kim said.

"_No. He's been doing some contract work for the military. But I just received word that Drakken may have lost his mind."_ Wade said to them.

"How so?" Kim asked him.

"_He's been writing strange symbols all over his lab and speaking gibberish. They sent me a recording of what he's been saying, but it's too uniformed and concise. I think he's speaking some sort of unknown language."_

"That's sounds weird. Since when does Drakken know a foreign language?" Ron asked.

"_He doesn't. Since he has some history with the both of you, they want you to see if you can get through to him before making sure a padded cell is ready for him."_ Wade said.

"Tell them we'll be there as soon as we can." Kim said and deactivated the Kimmunicator.

"Rain check on the – uh – dinner plans?" Ron asked her.

"Eating the food? Yes. But you're going to be eating something of mine tonight." She said as she walked to the bedroom to change in her mission gear.

Ron's eyes began to widen as his mind went flying off of its train of thought and landed in the gutter. So many images were flashing through his mind as his face blushed deeply and a crooked smile began to form on his face.

"I hope she's not talking about her cooking." Ron said as he tried to remember where his clothes were.

* * *

**The United States; New York**

With the added modifications to the Sloth, Kim and Ron made it to New York in a little over half an hour. Ron was still trying to walk off the G force he had felt along the way and to make his mind focus on the situation at hand and not what his girlfriend had said earlier. As he followed Kim into the secured building, he hoped he could keep his mind on the situation at hand. Which he found difficult as he watched the way Kim's hips swayed as she walked.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming in?" she asked him, making him realize had has stopped a few feet from the entrance as he ogled her.

"Yeah. Sure." Ron said and quickly caught up with her. After passing the security checkpoint, they were soon greeted by an older man in his forties that was wearing camouflage fatigues with a standard army haircut.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" he asked the two.

"That's us." She answered.

"Captain Tobias Wood. I appreciate both of you coming down here." He said as he turned and began walking down another corridor with Ron and Kim in tow.

"No big. So what's happened with Drakken exactly?" Kim asked the captain.

"Yesterday, Dr. Drew Lipski was trying to create a new AI for his syntho drones. Drones that we could use as new soldiers to put on the battlefield and reduce the number of human casualties. He's had several set backs in the past several weeks."

"He has? It usually only take him a month to get a new doomsday device up and running when he was a super villain." Ron said.

"Any idea on what's been causing the set backs?" Kim asked.

"Lack of sleep. Several security personal have reported that Dr. Lipski has been suffering from nightmares for the past month. Nightmares that were apparently bad enough to cause him wake up in the middle of the night screaming. " Captain Wood reported. "Yesterday, one of my men checked in on him when they heard Drakken babbling. He had been writing strange symbols while his eyes were rolled into the back of his head."

"Sounds creepy." Ron said.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Kim asked the captain. That when he paused for a moment before turning to face the both of them.

"I may be a captain in the Army, but I am also a devoted Catholic, ma'am. I haven't gone in there strictly because – let's just say it sounds too much like something from the Exorcist. We have called in one other person to try and speak to him, and they should already be here." The Captain said to them.

"Who's that?" Kim asked.

"That would be me, cupcake." A very familiar voice said as walked up behind them. Kim and Ron's jaws fell slack as they saw someone they didn't think they would ever see again?

"Shego?" Ron asked as he saw the pale emerald villainess.

Instead of wearing her classic cat suit, she was wearing a tight pair of slacks that hugged and defined her hips very nicely, as well as a green button up shirt/vest that left her arms and most of her shoulders bare and exposed a very generous amount of cleavage. She still wore the classic black lipstick as her hair was done similar to they way it had been when she had become Miss Go when they were in high school.

"Wow. You look – wow." Ron said as he marveled at their former enemy.

"Roll the tongue back into your mouth, Stoppable." Shego said as she turned back to the captain. "How long has he been doing this?" she asked him.

"Since yesterday morning, ma'am." He said.

"I always knew he'd crack some day." Shego said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Where's his lab?"

"Down this hallway, fourth door on the left." He said.

"Thank you. Come on, Princess." Shego said as she began walking.

"But – how did? Where have you?"

"Can we stop with twenty questions, Kimmie? I'm not in the mood."

"But where have you been?" Ron asked her.

"That's none of your damn business." Shego said as they finally came to the door they wanted.

As they opened the door, both of them gasped in shock at what they saw. It wasn't just the chalk board now, but the symbols were all over the walls. Some were as small as shorthand while others were large, bigger than the size of Kim's college textbooks. And Drew Lipski himself was sitting in the middle of the floor without his shirt and his eyes still rolled into the back of his head. All over his body, he had drawn the strange symbols that he had written all over the walls of the lab. He was rocking back and forth and still speaking the strange language, almost shouting it.

"KP, this is very wrong-sick." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"You're telling me." Kim said as she walked close to the mumbling scientist. "Dr. Lipski?" she asked, but saw no reaction. "Drew? Dr. Drakken?" she asked him, and jumped a little when he turned toward her as soon as she had said the word Drakken.

"Allllllll spaaaarrrrrggghh." He growled before looking forward and began speaking the language over again from the beginning.

"Move aside, Princess. I'll show you my method." Shego said as Kim stepped backward while Shego stood directly in front of the babbling Drew Lipski.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, DR D!" Shego shouted before slapping him across the face as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground as he did so.

For several moments, Lipski just lay on the floor as he stopped talking. His eyes were closed as he remained there on the floor, not moving at all. For one moment, all three were scared that he wasn't breathing. Kim took one step closer to the unconscious man before he sat up, eyes wide open in terror, and gasping for breath like he had just run a marathon.

"Something's coming." He said as he panted.

"Drakken, snap out of it! It's me. It's Shego!" she said as she knelt in front of him, grabbing his face and making him look directly at her. Lipski's breathing began to slow as he started to realize who he was finally looking at.

"Shego? Is that you?" he asked her.

"Do you know anyone else with green skin?" she asked him with a small smirk. Drakken kept looking at her for a moment or two before he finally spoke.

"Where the hell have you been? I offer you a job as my lab assistant, and you go running off like a cat that's seen the world's largest dog." Drew said as he stood up and grasped his head. He closed his eyes closed tightly before letting out a groan of pain. "I hate headaches." He mumbled to himself. As he looked up again, he did an immediate double take as he recognized the red head and blonde boy standing in the lab with him and Shego. "KIM POSSIBLE?!" he screeched.

"Nice to see you too." Kim said as she and Ron looked at him, unsure of what state his mind was in.

"What are you and - what's his name doing here?" he asked.

"Dr. D, don't you remember?" Shego asked him and saw the blank expression on his face. "You've been acting like a nut job for most of the past two days. They called the cheerleader and me in to see what the hell is wrong with you." She said to him.

"Is this some kind of joke? Am I being punked?" Drew asked.

"Um, Drakken? Look around you." Ron said to him.

Drew snorted for a moment until he saw the strange symbols. His mouth fell open in shock as he began to look at everything he had been drawing and simply just couldn't believe it. All the symbols were simply amazing. The way they looked and the order they were in just looked – astounding. As Lipski walked to one wall to get a closer look, he noticed that his shirt was gone and the symbols were all over his body.

"You're telling me I did this?" he asked the three.

"Yup." Kim said.

"Remarkable. The last thing I remember was a headache forming, and then I saw Shego. Incredible." He said as he looked at the symbols some more.

"Dr. D, I think we should get you to the infirmary." Shego said as she walked toward him.

"I – I think you might be right." Lipski said as he began to become worried. He had drawn everything here, and he didn't remember. That was a good sign that something was wrong.

"What should we do now, Kim?" Ron asked her as Shego escorted Drew out.

"I'll take some photos of the drawings and see if Wade can match them to anything. Then will go to the infirmary to make sure Drakken's all right." Kim said as she put the kimmunicator in camera mode. If she and Ron had been looking through the window of the lab, they would have seen Kim's car had parked itself close to the window. As Kim took her pictures, the car revved itself to life as all the instrument panels in the car began to go nuts.

* * *

"_Soundwave to Megatron. I've detected a Cybertronian transmission coming from Earth. The transmission has an Autobot signature."_

"_That means Optimus may not be far behind. Order all Decepticons to meet me at these coordinates as soon as they find a disguise!" _Megatron ordered as he circled the globe and immediately fired his boosters to increase his speed.

Twenty minutes later, in what was once an active refinery, Megatron dove from the skies toward the heart of the complex. Moments before impact, the master of the Decepticons shifted and transformed back into his humanoid form and landed on the ground feet first, causing the ground to quiver as he did so. There he stood, growling as he searched the area for his followers. The first to arrive was a black and white police car with the phrase "To Enslave and Oppress" written on its side. Within seconds the vehicle's body shifted and changed into the form of a very threatening robot.

"_Barricade at your service, Lord Megatron."_

Behind Barricade was a large was a large tank that rolled beside it as an Apache helicopter began to come in for a landing. As with the police car, their bodies and parts began to shift and relocate themselves as they stood on legs that had formed. The shifting machines soon formed arms, and then followed by torsos before their heads had finally rose and form with their eyes glowing red.

"_Brawl is online."_

"_Blackout is here to serve you, Lord Megatron."_

Megatron growled as he noticed two more were missing. And it was one in particular that he was growing tired of with his recent failures. If his men weren't so few, he would personally rip his spark out from his chest before ripping his head from his body and using it as a personal trophy.

"_Where is Starscream?"_ he growled.

No sooner had he spoke, a jet began to fly overhead, flying to low for human comfort. As the jet banked back around and transformed into his robot form before landing on top of a building before leaping down to the ground and kneeled before Megatron.

"_I live to serve you, Megatron."_

"_Where is the Decepticon that assumed the form of the alien craft?"_ Megatron demanded.

"_He is looking for another form to assume, Lord Megatron. Apparently, starships aren't as common on this world as they are on Cybertron."_

"_No excuse! When I give an order, I expect my followers to obey it!"_ Megatron shouted at them as he grabbed Starscream by his throat. _"Bring him here, NOW!"_ he shouted as he shoved Starscream into one of the abandoned buildings.

"_Soundwave, where is he now?"_ Starscream asked the orbiting Decepticon minion.

"_He is not far from you. The form he has assumed is apparently a ground based vehicle and is approaching fast."_ Soundwave reported.

After several minutes of waiting, the machinery around them began to tremble as something approached them. All the Decepticons deployed their weapons as the ground began to tremble as much as the machinery around them. Soon, a very large freight train arrived to their location and came to a loud stop. However, the train looked strange. It seemed to be larger than a normal freight train would appear, with various odd pieces you wouldn't normally see. It was almost as if someone had glued various pieces of a plane, or a spaceship, to it. Soon, the train began to shift and change like the others had until a large robot stood before them and kneeled.

"_I am Astrotrain. I only serve Lord Megatron."_ It rumbled.

"_Excellent."_ Megatron said. _"Soundwave has intercepted an Autobot transmission. That means at least one of those despicable traitors have made their way to this planet. We must not let them find the All Spark. For the time being, one of you shall seek out the traitor while our primary mission is to locate the All Spark. Barricade, you shall find this Autobot and interrogate it. We must know how many of them are here. If you destroy the Autobot before I've had a chance to question it, a similar fate will await you!" _Megatron shouted at them. _"Why are you still standing here? FIND THAT TRAITOR ABD THE ALL SPARK NOW!"_ he screamed as all the robots around him transformed into their vehicle modes and left as fast as they could. _"You've stopped me once, Optimus. You will not stop me again."_ Megatron growled.

* * *

**Several hours later**

"_I've never seen anything like this!_" Wade said as he looked at the data he was receiving. The infirmary had done several scans of Lipski's brain, and found strange activity. After several minutes of not being able to explain what they were seeing, they reluctantly agreed to let Kim's friend Wade and her mother look at it. At that very moment, Mrs. Possible was observing the data while a small window with Wade and her daughter's images sat in the upper left hand corner.

"Do you have any idea what it is, mom?" Kim asked her mother.

"_I'm not sure, Kimmie. Most of his neurons are firing at an extraordinary rate. It almost looks like there's a lightning storm inside his brain."_

"He kept babbling something we couldn't understand, and had decorated his lab with some sort of weird drawings." Shego said as she looked over Kim's shoulder.

"_How weird?"_ Wade asked them.

"It almost looks like Japanese, but really different." Ron said.

"How would you know?" Shego asked him. Ron began to feel nervous since he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the Ninja school he had been training at off and on. Thankfully, Kim stepped in to answer the question.

"Ron was part of a student exchange program back in high school. He stayed in Japan for a couple of days." Kim said.

"Him? In an exchange program?" Shego said with complete disbelief. "Well, I'd probably do that just to have a break from him."

"That was so funny that I forgot to laugh." Ron said as he turned back to Wade. "The Japanese writing I've seen always looked like they were brush strokes. Even in print. But these looked more like the stuff you find in Egypt."

"_You mean hieroglyphs?" _Wade asked.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"_Kim, can you send me those pictures you took?"_ Wade asked her.

"Sure. Mom, what do you think is wrong with Drakken?"

"_Honestly Kim, and I can't be sure; but it looks like he's had some sort of neural overload."_

"Overload?" Shego asked her.

"_Like a computer that has too much data on it. But with a computer, its processing speed slows down. From what you've been telling me, his brain has been trying to get the data out."_

"Like its trying to download the information?" Kim asked her.

"_Maybe. Like I said, I can't be sure."_

"Thanks, mom. Wade, I'm fixing to send you the pictures now." Kim said as she called them up.

"Drakken, what the hell did you do to yourself?" Shego asked herself as she watched her former employer try to wash off the symbols he had drawn on himself.

"You think the Lowardians did something to him?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not sure. Someone blew them up before anyone could find out anything." Shego said as she glanced at him, making Ron chuckle nervously.

"Oops?" Ron asked.

"Wade, I'm sending the pics now." Kim said as she tried to ignore Shego and hit the send button on her kimmunicator.

* * *

Soundwave's eyes immediately began to glow brighter as he saw the data that was being sent. He could see each picture that Kim was sending clearly in front of him, and zoomed in on each one of them. If the living machine could gasp in space, it would. He couldn't believe what he was seeing even as it was being displayed in front of him.

"Soundwave to Megatron! I have urgent news!"

"_What is it, Soundwave?"_ his leader responded.

"_I have just intercepted images from a place on the alien world called New York. The images are writings of our language."_

"_WHAT?!"_ Megatron screamed._ "WHAT DO THEY SAY?"_

"_The writing is random; not in order. But they seem to be partial coordinates. I shall follow the images and see what I can learn."_ Soundwave said as he traced them to where they were being sent. Within moments, Soundwave followed the images to a primitive database. There were blocks, programs and subroutines that were trying to prevent him from having access to the database. But to Soundwave, it was like taking a forty pound sledge hammer to a thin piece of glass. Soon, he had access to the primitive database and began reading all the data that it contained.

"_Lord Megatron, a human wrote the coordinates."_

"_A human? How can one of these disgusting pieces of vermin know our language?"_

"_Unknown. The one you seek is a male named Lipski. His location is in the same area the Autobot transmission was sent."_

"_Barricade, you are to locate this human and bring him to me as well as the Autobot!"_ Megatron ordered.

"_At once." _Barricade said as he altered his course.

**

* * *

**

Two Hours Later

"It doesn't make any sense." The infirmary doctor said as he listened to everything that Shego, Ron, and Kim had told him. "I'm sorry, but this doesn't make any sense to me at all, what so ever."

"Well something's going on in that head of his. Maybe all of his machines blew up in his face too many times." Shego said.

"Bite your tongue! They were perfect!" Lipski shouted to her.

"Like your Bebe robots that went rogue on you? Or are you forgetting when you forgot to make your college lair able to withstand earthquakes when you tried to recreate Pangia?" Shego asked him

"DRAKKENGIA!" Lipski shouted and began to chuckle nervously as two guards that were outside looked in to see what was going on. "I admit there were a few flaws, but they were still perfect. The most advanced creations that anyone has ever seen." Lipski said with a smile.

"If we can get back to the matter at hand?" the doctor asked them and gained their attention. "What you've been telling me is pure science fiction."

"Hold on. I thought we only use a small part of our brains." Ron said.

"That is true. Humans only use a small percentage of their brains. It's like having a supercomputer and only using it to play solitaire. But you can't expect me to believe that every part of this man's brain is active. If that were the truth, there would be more evidence." The doctor said.

"What do you call what happened in that lab?" Kim asked him.

"At best? Possibly, a complete nervous breakdown. I'm not a psychiatrist." The doctor said.

"You've got to be shitting me." Shego said as she glared daggers at the army doctor. "This man can create a rail gun out of bailing wire and sheet metal, and you think he's throwing a hissy fit?!" Shego asked him.

"You have to admit, KP; everything else he's made is better than those robots your dad told us about." Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked him.

"Remember? Your dad told us when they were in college, Drakken created the first Bebe robots." Ron said.

"I remember." Kim said as she began to think. She remembered what her dad had told her about them as she began to remember the Bebe's she had gone up against. How does a college drop out go from creating a walking scrap pile to something that could rival Dr. Porter's work? "Drakken? I mean – Dr. Lipski. What happened every time you designed your machines?" Kim asked him.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked her.

"How do you come up with your ideas? The syntho drones and doomsday machines." Kim said.

"Oh. They just – come to me. Sometimes I won't even be doing anything and I'll have this urge to – design components or write down the formulas and equations for the programming." Drew said.

"What about the syntho drones and Diablo toys?" Shego asked him.

"With those I – I started getting headaches. And with every headache, I would design a new machine." Drew said as he realized this.

"That's the evidence." Kim said.

"What are you talking about?" the infirmary doctor asked.

"Think about it. Drakken is a college drop out who couldn't even build a tinker toy without it falling apart. How does a man like that learn how to design and create hovercrafts or robots that can grow in size? Everything's he's built over the years _is_ the evidence." Kim said to them.

It made sense. It really did. The more Shego thought about it, the more it started to worry her. How did someone like Drakken learn how to create over half the crap that Kim and her accident prone sidekick destroy? What Kimmie's mom had said earlier was starting to dawn on her. Drakken didn't create anything. It was whatever was inside his head.

"Dr. D, when did you start coming up with all that crap?" Shego asked.

"Let me think." He said as he tried to remember. "It was – not too long after I left college. In fact, it was right after" Drakken stopped as he began to pale. He started breathing a little heavier as he tried to look away. "I'd rather not say." He said.

"Drakken, this isn't a game." Shego said and made him look at her. "When did you start designing all your weapons?" she asked him again.

"I-it was," Drew started, but was having a hard time trying to get it out. "It was after something tried to kill me." He said to them.

"What?" Shego asked him.

"I hate to interrupt." Captain Wood said as he entered the infirmary. "We've got a small situation."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"A police cruiser just broke through the front gate going at least fifty. It'll be here in a few minutes." Captain Wood said to them.

"Why would the cops be here?" the doctor asked out loud.

"I wish I knew. Unless – Shego, you didn't." Kim said as her eyes narrowed at the pale woman on the other side of the room.

"Look cupcake, I haven't stolen jack since I got my pardon. And I don't like it when you automatically think,"

"CAPTAIN WOOD! CAPTAIN WOOD!" a very shaken soldier said as he ran into the infirmary and fell to the floor face first.

"What's going on, soldier?" the captain asked as Ron quickly helped him back onto his feet.

"The police cruiser, sir! It just killed five of our men!"

"What?" Drew asked.

"I just saw it on the security cameras! It ran two of our soldiers down without stopping. They opened fire at it, but it wouldn't stop! And then it – these strange weapons – it fired holes in them the size of basketballs!" the man said.

"All right, we evac immediately! Miss Possible, get everyone out of here now!" Captain Wood said before leaving as he took the young soldier with him.

"Is there a back way out of here?" Kim asked the doctor.

"Yeah, just follow me the doctor said as they began exiting the infirmary as fast as they possibly could.

They followed the doctor as quickly as they could through a short series of hallways before finally coming to an emergency fire exit. As fast as they could, all of them made their way into the open as they heard the shouting of soldiers not too far away. Kim and Shego were keeping their minds focused while Ron and Drew were beginning to feel slight twinge of fear.

"Where's your car, Princess?" Shego asked.

"In visitor parking. Yours?"

"Took a cab." Shego said and cursed under her breath. "What about you, doc?"

"My car's not too far from here." He said as the sounds of gunfire began to ring out.

"Lead the way." Shego said as they began to move again. They all could hear the sounds of gunfire and orders being shouted. But what the sounds that were starting to make them cringe were the sounds of a strange growling noise, and the screams of the soldiers. Some were in terror while others sounded like they were in pain. This did not bode well for their escape.

"Who did you piss off this time?" Kim asked Shego.

"What makes you think this is my fault?"

"You're the one who dropped out of sight after Drakken went straight. How do I know you didn't steel something important."

"Look here, carrot crotch. I went my own damn way and stayed straight! So you can just,"

"Guys?" Ron asked them.

"Not now, Ron!" Kim said as she glared at Shego. "How do I know you're not just blowing smoke up,"

"GUYS!" Ron shouted.

"WHAT?!" Kim and Shego asked at the same time.

"Don't you hear that?" Ron asked them, making all listen to their surroundings for a moment.

"Oh, shit." Shego said as her eyes began to widen slightly.

"Not good." Kim said to herself as Ron felt the mole rat in his pocket begin to shiver.

"I don't hear anything." The doctor said.

"That's the point. Where's the gunfire?" Shego asked them.

As the sound of screeching tires echoed throughout the air, all turned tot he corner of the building to see a police car with its lights flashing as it revved its engine. As all of them stood there and tried to figure out what to do, Drakken noticed something. On the side of the car was a strange symbol. On the door was usually a sign of the local law enforcement, but that was missing. Instead, it had a strange triangular symbol. It almost looked like a sinister head. But why did it look familiar? He knew he had seen – oh no!

"It can't be." Drew whimpered.

"Lipski." The car growled.

"Did that thing just speak?" the doctor asked.

"That thing just spoke." Shego said.

The shuddered as it began to take itself apart. Everyone's eyes were about to roll out of their heads as they watched the car transform itself. As it began to shape and change into a humanoid form, Drew was on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack.

"No. No, not again. NOT AGAIN!" Drew shouted.

"What do you mean not again?" Kim asked him as the car was now a fully upright robot with burning red eyes that were fixed on all of them.

"Which one of you is Lipski?" it growled.

"Any plans, KP?" Ron asked her.

"I've got one. RUN!" Kim screamed as everyone and bolted back the way they came.

The machine let out a scream of rage as it began to give chase, arming its weapon as it did so. "GIVE ME THE ONE CALLED LIPSKI!" it screamed as it aimed its weapon and fired.

The blast hit the ground right behind the doctor. The explosion sent the doctor hurtling into the air, screaming loudly until he landed onto the ground with smoke rising from his still form. As they ran past, Shego could see that his legs ad been burned away up to his knees with most of his back covered in what could only be called fifth degree burns. It was obvious that he was dead.

"GIVE ME THE LIPSKI NOW!" the robot shouted as his weapon began to charge again.

From out of now where, Kim's Sloth came speeding towards them at top speed. It maneuvered past them with ease as it turned into a skid and tripped the massive robot, making it fall and landing on his gun arm as it fired. The massive machine shouted in pain as his weapon blasted off part of his chest and caused it to leak various fluids from the new wound. The sloth quickly sped back toward the others and came to an abrupt stop as all four of its doors opened.

"Way to go, KP." Ron said with an impressed smirk on his face.

"I didn't do that." Kim said to him.

"What?" he asked her.

"There's no time to explain. Get in!" the Sloth said.

"What the hell?" Shego asked as Drew began to tremble with fear.

"If you want big bad and ugly to fry you, be my guest. If you want to live, get in!" the car said again as the large machine began to stand up.

Without hesitation, all four climbed into the car and held on tight as it sped away from the maniac machine as fast as it possibly could. The machine shouted in rage as he began to run and then transformed back into a police cruiser with its siren blaring. The Sloth quickly broke through the security fence and began speeding down the road with the cruiser still not too far behind.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shego asked as she kept her eyes glues to the rear window.

"That thing is called a Decepticon. Believe me, you don't want to be anywhere near it!" the car said as it weaved through traffic with ease.

"KP, I think your brothers upgraded the car again." Ron said.

"But they haven't touched this thing in months." Kim said.

"Remind me to send them a thank you note for all the upgrades, by the way. That's the last time I go to a junk yard for a disguise." The car said.

"I'm not here, right now. This is all a dream. There's no way this is happening again." Drew was saying over and over again.

"Dr. D, what are you talking about?" Shego asked him.

"Nothing." Drew said as part of the cruiser behind him formed a weapon and fired at them. "FIND MY HAPPY PLACE! FIND MY HAPPY PLACE!" Drew screamed.

"Hold on tight, guys. I'm going to try and ditch this creep." The Sloth said as they heard the trunk open.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked it.

"You don't want to know." The car said as the rockets in the back began to fire.

Within moments, the Sloth accelerated past the traffic and launched itself high into the air. Barricade shouted in anger as it stopped itself and tried to track them.

"_Barricade to Starscream. The Autobot has the target and is now air born. I need you to find them."_

"_I'm having trouble locating them on my sensors. They're going too fast for me to track!"_ Starscream responded.

"_Lord Megatron is not going to like this."_ Barricade mumbled to himself.

* * *

Several minutes had passed in silence as the car flew over the city; each of them were too terrified to move or even try to speak. Even Shego herself wasn't sure on what to do as they flew over Flat Iron.

"I'm guessing a little explaining is in order?" the car asked, making all of them jump slightly.

"You think?" Kim asked it.

"Don't worry. We're heading to a safe location, and you'll find out everything." The Sloth said as Drew looked out the window.

"Wait a minute. Are we heading to Jersey?" Drew asked.

"For the moment." The car said.

"Why are we heading to New Jersey?" Shego asked aloud.

"We're meeting some friends of mine." The car said as it increased its speed.

* * *

"_Decepticons, several Cybertronian life signs have just entered the atmosphere. The Autobots have arrived."_


	3. Allies

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

By FAH3

**Earth's Orbit**

Soundwave had been able to tap into various orbiting satellites that circled what Starscream had so colorfully called Planet Dirt, and was monitoring everything that was happening on the world beneath him. He had even seen the chase between Barricade and the Autobot he had detected earlier. And Barricade was correct about one thing. Lord Megatron wasn't going to like the fact that they had not only let a human with knowledge of their language slip through their grasp, but the Autobot they sought to interrogate as well. Their leader had a very terrible temper and it was a terrible thing to try and give Megatron a reason to unleash it. Ever since their ship had crashed, Starscream had become the main focus of it. And most likely, it would be Starscream that would suffer their leader's wrath.

Soundwave didn't mind seeing the Energon being beaten out of Starscream since he would be the one to fill the position of second-in-command. But they had a mission to accomplish first and foremost. He had been searching for any sign of the Autobot, using the satellites that apparently had been created to observe the humans almost as if they were only a few feet above them. Using all the data it had on what the Autobot had looked like, it researched the vehicle it was disguised as using what these organisms called the internet. It soon found all it needed about the car and its owner. More importantly, it found out about the human called Lipski. As he readied itself to communicate with the others, he detected something again. It was another transmission that the Autobot was trying to send.

"_Lord Megatron, I have discovered information about the human known as Lipski. And I have discovered the Autobot's location."_

"_Send Starscream to apprehend them at once."_ Megatron said.

"_What should he do about the other the humans that are with Lipski?"_ Soundwave asked.

"_Kill them."_

"_Acknowledged." _Soundwave asked as he sent Starscream his orders and downloaded the information he discovered about Lipski to the rest of the Decepticons.

* * *

The car had found an abandoned parking structure and pulled into it so everyone could rest. At the time, everyone needed to stretch their legs for a bit and try to understand what had just happened to all of them. Shego was standing next to a babbling Drew as he curled himself into a ball and sucked on his thumb while Kim stood as far from the Sloth as she possibly could. She couldn't help but keep asking the same questions over and over in her head. Had her car always been like this? What was that thing that had chased them? And more importantly, just what the hell was going on?! Just this morning, she was a normal Oxford student that was planning a nice evening with her boyfriend, and now she was in the middle of what looked like one of Ron's Anime cartoons. This didn't make any sense to her at all.

"You all right Kim?" Ron asked, making her jump a little. He noticed how stressed she looked and was starting to grow concerned for her.

"Honestly? I think I'm about ready to freak out like Drakken was." She said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"You had me worried." Ro said.

"I did?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Back there, you decided to run from that – whatever it was. Usually you're more gun ho about things." Ron said.

"I know we've dealt with robots before, Ron. But there was just something so – I don't know. I couldn't see anyone in that car, and that soldier said it had already killed. So I just – I panicked." Kim said.

"It's okay." Ron said as he held Kim close to him and felt her starting to relax as she leaned into him. "I would have done the same thing." He told her.

"I know you would have." She said with a smirk and could feel him make a face at her.

"I hate to break things up, Kimmie. But right now, we've got to go." The Sloth said as it rolled next to them.

"I think we need to get a few questions answered first." Ron said to it.

"It'll have to wait. If we don't get out of here soon, we're going to have trouble on us in a heartbeat."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Kim asked the car as an F-22 Raptor buzzed by the parking structure with the roar of its engines almost popping everyone's eardrums.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"That was a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. But that thing was covered in markings I've never seen before. That's not a military fighter." Shego shouted at them.

"That kind of trouble. Everyone get in now!" the Sloth shouted as the engine revved and it began to shift into its flight mode.

Shego grabbed Drew and drug him as fast as she could to the backseat of the Sloth while Kim and Ron quickly climbed into the passenger and driver seats. The Sloth quickly drove to the other end of the complex before putting on the brakes and turning hard until it face the opposite direction.

"Aren't we taking the ramp out?" Kim asked it.

"No time. We're taking a short cut." The car said as it hit the gas and began driving toward the concrete barricade at full speed.

"We're gonna crash!" Ron shouted as the wall kept getting closer and closer.

"Hold on to your sphincters!" the car said as the hood split open, and a strange energy cannon formed and rose from the engine and fired a large blast of blue energy.

The concrete barricade exploded in a cloud of shattered concrete and debris as the car fired its boosters and drove through the hole it created. The car was quickly flying through the air as fast as it could as it banked left and tried to gain altitude. As the Sloth adjusted its heading, the F-22 zoomed past them overhead, almost sending them into a dive.

"WHO'S FLYING THAT THING?!" Shego shouted as Drew continued to rock back and forth and suck on his thumb.

"Not who, what!" the car said as it tried to bank again while the instruments in the car began beeping rapidly. "He's got a lock on us. Hang on!" the car said as began to go faster and began a series of dog fighting maneuvers to try and shake the F-22. Several shots rang out as the car tried to it's best to dodge as several bullets ricocheted off the car and cracked one of the windows.

"MOMMY! MAKE IT STOP!" Drew shouted as he covered his head with his hands.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Shego shouted at him and held on for dear life. The F-22 fired several more shots as the radio began to crackle and whistle.

"_Long time no see."_ The strange voice said over the radio.

"Starscream!" the car said in shock.

_"How long has it been since the last time we met?"_

"Not long enough! Shouldn't you be licking the dirt of Megatron's feet?" the Sloth responded.

"_I see your whit is still as sharp as ever. You know, I would love to finish what we started that night on Cybertron." _Starscream said.

"Why don't you shove a blaster up your shaft and pull the trigger?" the Sloth responded.

"_You insolent slag! I should blast you out of the sky right now!"_ Starscream said. _"Surrender now and give me the human known as Drew Lipski, and I may not hurt you too much."_

"And the others?" the car asked.

"_I'll make sure their deaths are quick and painless."_

"Then go back to licking lubricants from Megatron's exhaust port!" the car said as she cut communications while they began to reach speeds that would launch them into orbit.

"Ron?" Kim asked.

"Don't look at me, KP. I'm as lost as you are!" Ron said as they held on tightly while G-forces were pushing them into their seats.

"CAN IT!" Shego shouted as the car dodged another barrage if gunfire. "All right car, I've got a question for you. Can that little cannon of yours put a dent in that jet's hyde?" Shego asked.

"Probably." The Sloth responded.

"Then I drive, you shoot the damn thing." Shego said as she used her abilities to cut Kim's seatbelt and dragged her into the back seat, right into Drakken's lap. As Shego moved into the front seat, looked like she was about to be sick as she moved into the now vacant half of the backseat while Drakken seemed to be unfazed by what had just happened. As Kim looked at the man that was once her nemesis, she began to become very worried that his mind might have snapped. "Princess, I'd put on a seatbelt right now." Shego said as she took hold of the wheel and began to pull up.

Shego poured on the speed as the she made the car pull upward with Starscream still behind them. Ron was beginning to look paler than a sheet as Starscream kept firing at them with one of the bullets going through both the rear and front windows as Shego kept pulling upward. Higher and higher they kept climbing until the car started to turn upside down. Starscream tried to execute the same maneuver, but soon found himself having trouble doing so. Soon, the jet found that its engines weren't working like they should as he began to fall. As Starscream fell, the car had executed a perfect loop and straightened itself to in time to see Starscream beginning to transform into its robot form as the Sloth brought out its energy cannon again.

"That is one ugly robot." Ron said as he watched the machine transform.

"He's about to get even uglier. Sweetie." The car said as it fired.

Starscream had used his thrusters to right himself when the first blast hit him in his left shoulder, damaging the gears and mechanisms that kept the arm attached and allowed it to move. The next blast scraped past his right side, almost breaking away the armor plating and damaging the hydraulics. The final blast him in his midsection, burning through his armor and exiting out his back. Starscream's thrusters sputtered and shorted out as he clutched his wound to try and prevent any more precious fluids and metals from falling out as he began to fall. He tried to grasp pieces of the buildings he was falling past, only to pull chunks and pieces off with him as he fell until he hit the hard concrete below.

"Nice flying. But I think I'll take over for the rest of the ride." The Sloth said as she retracted the cannon and immediately altered its course one again while Starscream lay in pain as he tried to climb to his feet.

**

* * *

**

Earth's orbit

The car was gone again. Even from his vantage point above Earth, not even Soundwave could track the car at the speeds it was going. But a small feeling of annoyance did rise in him as he watched Starscream clutching his wound as he tried to stand to his feet. While Soundwave was unable to locate the Autobot once more, he was able to predict where it may be heading. But he knew he would need more eyes to see for him, mainly along the ground. There were too many places for the Autobot to hide from his sight.

He was about to deploy a special drone he had brought with him when he detected something. The sensors that were alerting him weren't coming from the satellites at all, nor what he was detecting coming from the planet. They were life signs. In fact, they were life signs that he knew all to well and they were approaching fast. Somehow, they had hidden their approach from him. By the time he would have his weapons deployed and armed, they would already be on the surface. All he could do was try to track them until they landed on the planet. But even as he begun tracking them, they had already begun re-entry. He had to warn everyone else before it was too late.

"_Decepticons, several Cybertronian life signs have just entered the atmosphere. The Autobots have arrived."_

Their search for the All Spark just became a race against time.

* * *

**New Jersey**

Kim, Ron, and the rest were glad that the car had decided to drive on the road again instead of flying. Now all of them had a chance to let their stomach's settle back into place while their heads stopped spinning. Drakken was still curled into a fetal position and sucking his thumb while they were trying to figure out what was going on. Even Shego felt her nerves were a little on edge. She had seen a lot of things in her life as both a hero and a thief, but she had never seen anything like this before. The only thing she encountered that was anything close to these weird creatures was Warmonga and her lair in a box. But at least those machines didn't come to life and tried to kill her. Or?

"You don't have anything to do with the Lowardians, do you?" Shego asked the car.

"What?" Ron asked as he glanced at Shego.

"Does it look like I hang out with green skinned aliens that look like a bad rip off of the Klingons?" the car asked her.

"No offence, but you haven't given us any reason to trust you." Kim said from the backseat.

"Besides saving your life?" the car asked.

"She's got you there, Kim." Ron said.

"Besides, you'll get your answers in a little bit." The car said to them.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked as Kim's kimmunicator started to beep.

"You better get that, Kimmie. It's Wade." The car said to her.

Kim reluctantly activated the kimmunicator that sat on her wrist and saw the worried face of her friend Wade appear.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_Something weird is going on, Kim. I'm tracking six objects entering the atmosphere. And the trajectory of all six are heading for New Jersey."_

"All of them?" Ron asked.

"_All of them. And I'm getting reports of a jet crashing not far from New York. Kim, what's going on?"_

"I'll explain later, Wade." Kim said as she cut the link.

"Looks like my friends are here." The car said and accelerated as fast as it could, just as one of the incoming objects crashed two miles away from where they were.

"Not again. Not again." Drew began moaning as he increased the sucking on his know wrinkled thumb.

Twenty minutes later, the Sloth pulled into a large abandoned warehouse not too far from the Jersey Shore. Everyone slowly climbed out of the car, with Kim and Ron having to pull the still weeping Drakken out of the backseat. All of them looked around the emtpy warehouse as they tried to fight of the chill of the cold air inside. So far, they didn't see anything at all which made them start to worry.

"What are we doing here?" Shego asked.

"You'll see." The Sloth said to her.

"Damn it, I've had it!" Shego said as her hands came to life with green plasma energy as she glared at the purple car. "No more of your cryptic bullshit. You either tell me what's going on, or I'm going to make you wish you were at some back alley chop shop!" Shego shouted.

"I don't think they would like that." The car said.

"Who?" Shego asked.

"Them." The Sloth said as several cars entered the warehouse.

One of the cars was an old yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, followed by a black GMC TopKick C4500. On the other side of the warehouse, a neon green Search and Rescue H1 pulled in alongside a silver Pontiac Solstice. And right behind them came two large Peterbuilt big rig trucks. One had a blue paint job with red flames painted along the front end while the other had a blue and white paint job with only a hint of red. As soon as all of them came to a stop, each of them began to shift and change before them.

All six of the cars that surrounded them shifted and transformed themselves until each were now a giant humanoid robot. The largest out of all of them were the two Peterbuilt trucks that were now standing before them. To Ron, the one that had the blue and white paint job almost looked like and intergalactic gladiator as he stood tall and at attention. The red and blue truck had a wide chest and a large frame, with glowing blue eyes looking at them with his head almost looking like a blue helmet and a crown at the same time. The four humans jumped when the Sloth also began to change and shift just like the others as well. Soon, the car transformed into what could only be described as a beautifully constructed fembot as she stretched her arms out as far as she could.

"It feels so good to be in this form again." She said as she faced the larger robots.

"I want my mommy." Drew whimpered before he fell to the ground and assumed a fetal position again.

"Are these the humans you told us about, Arcee?" the large red and blue robot asked.

"Affirmative, Optimus." She said to him and gave a small salute.

"W-what are you?" Kim asked as they all looked at the large robots in awe.

"We are a race of autonomous robotic life forms from the planet Cybertron." The white and blue robot said.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The neon green robot said to them.

"Autobots?" Ron asked.

"When did I step into the freaking Twilight Zone? Can someone just explain what the hell is going on?!" Shego shouted.

"We do not mean to cause you alarm. I am Optimus Prime." The red and blue robot said to them. "This my second in command, Ultra Magnus."

"Greetings." The blue and white robot said.

"My designation is Ironhide. Weapons Specialist." The black robot said in a deep voice that seemed to have a southern accent to it.

"You can just call me Jazz." The silver robot said to them.

"To my left is our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said as the green robot seemed to be sniffing the air.

"My sensors indicate that the blue mammal has lubricated himself." He said as he looked at Drew.

"Oh God! Dr. D!" Shego said when the all cringed as they saw the large wet stain at the front of Lipski's pants.

"And these are our scouts. Bumblebee, and you have already met Arcee." Optimus said as he pointed to the yellow robot and the fembot.

"Wait a minute. You've been a robot this whole time?" Kim asked the large fembot.

"Pretty much." She said.

"That is so unbelievably cool." Ron said with a grin. "Wait. If you all are from another planet, how can you speak English?" he asked them.

"We learned Earth's languages from what you call the internet." Ultra Magnus said.

"And we also learned of your many mating rituals. And I must say, some of what we learned is very disturbing" Ratchet said as he shivered.

"But what are all of you doing here?" Shego asked them.

"For that, I will have to start at the beginning." Optimus said as his eyes seemed to glow brighter. Within moments, the warehouse around them changed into a strange and bizzare world. Everything around them was of strange design and almost seemed to look like a living machinery.

"Our world of Cybertron was one of peace and prosperity. For countless generations, our culture and people thrived. Until we were betrayed." Optimus said as everything around them exploded as another robot appeared before them with glowing red eyes and looking more like a living predator than anything else. "Our race was divided into two factions. We believe in protecting life while the others wanted power and control. They call themselves the Decepticons and are lead by someone I once called friend. Megatron." Optimus said to them as the image of the monstrous robot seemed to growl at them before fading away.

"Why was he doing that?" Ron asked them.

"Megatron was after an ancient artifact called the All Spark." Ratchet said.

"It is what gave life to our planet and to us. Megatron wanted to use its power to control the galaxy and shape it into a vision he saw fit. After the death of our remaining elder, Alpha Trion, we launched the All Spark into space in order to prevent Megatron from capturing it."

"Not too long after we launched the All Spark, Megatron conquered the rest of Cybertron and forced us and what was left of the Autobots to hide on our second moon."Ultra Magnus said.

"We thought he would try to destroy us in a final attack. Instead, he sent seekers into the depths of space to locate the All Spark. Thousands of years later, Megatron left Cybertron on his starship, the Vengeance. A spy that had infiltrated his ranks reported that a seeker had found a clue to the All Spark's location in this system. Before we lost contact, he said he was going to try and stop them. We haven't heard anything from him ever since." Optimus said to them.

"We didn't have a choice but to see what happened. When we arrived to the system, I volunteered to see if I could find anything." Arcee said.

"But – why my car?" Kim asked her.

"I studied the web to try and learn about your culture, and I learned about you and what your father does for a living. I thought that if anyone may know about what happened to Megatron and his ship, your father might. So I followed him for days. And when he looked for a car to get you, I scanned and copied the vehicle he wanted to get you. But I didn't realize what bad shape the rust bucket was in until I assumed its form. I could barley get myself to start."

"Wow. Your brothers upgraded an alien robot from another planet." Shego said in awe.

"And they did one hell of a job." Bumblebee said before giving what sounded like a digitized wolf whistle.

"Wait a minute. If Megatron is looking for the All Spark, why did that robot want Drakken?" Kim asked them.

"Those symbols he wrote was Decepticon battle language. When I saw it, I contacted Optimus and the rest. But they must have tracked my transmissions. That's probably how Starscream found us." Arcee said.

"How I'd love to get my cannons in front of the worthless slag." Ironhide said as his weapons deployed.

"Easy, Ironhide." Ratchet said to him.

"So that's why they want Dr. D? But how does he know their language?" Shego asked herself.

"That's what we need to find out." Optimus said as they all looked at the whimpering man. "Is he supposed to mimic an infant human?" Optimus asked.

"Great. Drakken's lost his mind." Ron said.

"I'll handle this Shego said as she knelt down and made Drew sit up. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she shouted before slapping him as hard as she could across his face.

"OW!" Drew shouted as loud as he could. "Do you have to keep doing that?!" he demanded.

"If you weren't acting like a baby, I wouldn't have to." She said to him.

"I have a right to act like this. These damn things tried to kill me years ago, and now they're trying to kill my ass again! I'm sick of alien freaking robots!" Drakken shouted as loud as he could.

"Years ago?" Arcee asked him. "I've only been here for three years."

"And we've never been to this world before." Optimus said to him.

"Start talking, Drakken." Shego said as she stood up.

"I – I don't really want to." Drew said as he began to shake again. His eyes grew wide as he began to shiver like a leaf on the water as Optimus crouched down and looked Drew directly into his eyes.

"The fate of our world, and most likely your species, depends on what you might know. Now talk." Optimus said to him.

Drew took a very shaky deep breath before he looked at everyone, and let it out in a sigh of surrender. "It happened when I dropped out of college. I came back hom to New Jersey to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I was upset and depressed, and I didn't know what to tell my mother. Then I saw something falling out of the sky and watched it crash not too far from where I was. That's how I got the scar on my face. When I went to take a look, I saw that it was alien space craft. I was excited. A real UFO and I had discovered it! But it looked damaged. It had several holes that had been burned into its hull, and it had that symbol. The same one that – that police cruiser had. The triangle face."

"A punk ass Decepticon." Jazz said.

"As I looked at it, it began to move. It changed, it – transformed - in front of me. It became a very mean looking large robot, with burning red eyes that just glared at me. It – said something strange. It was a language I had never heard before in my life." Drew said as he began to breathe heavily and bit his lower lip. "Then its – its arm turned i-into some kind o-of weapon." Drew said as he tried to gulp down a knot that had formed in his throat. "It – aimed it at me and – and – it fired." Drew said as he closed his eyes hard, trying to make the memory go away. He could feel every ounce of fear he had felt that day when he had almost died. "I woke up in the hospital a few days later, and my skin had changed to a blue hue. No one believed me. They said I must have been involved in some kind of accident and dreamed up the whole ordeal. When I got out, I went back to where the thing had crashed and I couldn't find any evidence it had been there. Not even the glass that had formed from when it crashed!" Drew said.

"Sand? This was at a beach?" Arcee asked him.

"Yes. It was at the - the Jersey Shore. After that day, I started getting my ideas for inventions and doomsday machines. Equations that were once impossible for me to solve became simple. But that only happened when I got my headaches." Drew said.

"I remember. You had me steal a king's ransom in aspirin because you had so many." Shego said.

"And his brain scans showed that his brain was lit up like a Christmas tree." Ron said.

"Ratchet, is it even possible?" Optimus asked his medical officer.

"Only in theory, Optimus. It was never tested." Ratchet said.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked.

"No time to explain. Drew Lipski, is what you called the Jersey Shore not far from here?" Optimus asked him.

"I think it's only a few miles east of here." Drew said to him.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as they all begun to shift and change back into their vehicle modes. Magnus, Optimus, and Ratchet were the first ones to peel out of the warehouse, soon followed by Bumblebee and Jazz while Arcee and Ironhide stayed behind.

"Time to go for another ride." Arcee said as she opened her doors for everyone to climb in.

"No offence, but I think I'll go with the GMC truck." Shego said as she walked toward the medium duty truck.

"My pleasure, ma'am." Ironhide said as he opened his driver side door and allowed Shego to step inside the cab.

"I think we'll stick with the Sloth. I mean Arcee." Ron said, trying to keep in mind that the car was actually alive as he and Kim dragged Drakken into Arcee with them as Ironhide and Shego followed the rest of the Autobots to the Jersey Shore.

* * *

"YOU WORTHLESS, USELESS, PIECE OF SCRAP!" Megatron screamed as his fist bashed Starscream against his face, sending him sprawling to the ground and causing his still open wounds to cause him more pain. Before Starscream could even clutch his wounds or even groan in pain, Megatron's hand was grasping his throat tightly. Megatron lifted the Decepticon off of the ground and slammed him against the wall of their hiding place as hard as he could, almost putting the injured robot through it. "Your incompetence is becoming more of a bothersome nuisance than I can stand!" Megatron shouted as he gripped Starscream's throat even tighter.

"INCOMPETENT?!" Starscream tries to shout, insulted by what Megatron had just said. "I was the one that found those who swore to only serve you, Megatron! I lead over half our forces that lead to conquering Cybertron! I've obeyed you, and fulfilled my orders to your specifications! And who brought you the head of Alpha Trion, literally, on a silver platter?! Incompetence isn't the word to describe my service to you!" Starscream shouted at his leader.

Megatron shouted in rage as he threw Starscream across the ground, causing him to bounce twice before he skidded to a stop, causing sparks to fly as he did so. As Starscream lloked up, he saw MEgatron aiming an energy canon that was aimed for the space between Starscream's optics as Megatron glared at him.

"You should know by now Starscream, that I do not tolerate failure of any kind. No matter how much they have done for, or how long they have served me." Megatron growled.

"Then what do you plan to do? Kill me?! With so little forces to stand with us on this backwater planet? NOT ONE OF THESE SLAG HEAPS HAVE EVEN COME CLOSE TO HALF OF WHAT I'VE ACCOMPLISHED FOR OUR KIND!" Starscream screamed at Megatron.

For what seemed like weeks, both master and servant glared at each other. Megatron kept his weapon armed and leveled while Starscream still tried to hold his ground and keep what little honor he still possessed. The other Decepticons dared not move or even speak out of fear of what Megatron would do to each of them if they dared. Slowly and reluctantly, the energy blaster on Megatron's arm powered down before he lowered it.

"You're right, Starscream." Megatron said as his arm shifted and changed back into his hand. "My forces are too small and spread out. I can not afford loosing any servant, now matter how much it would comfort me to see his spark extinguished before my eyes." Megatron said as he walked away from a still glaring Starscream. "We need the human known as Lipski. But thanks to your failure, as well as Barricade's," Megatron growled as Barricade cowered before his leader.

"It is safe to presume that he is now in the care of those traitorous Autobots. And it is safe to presume that Optimus Prime is now here as well. They will try to find and take the All Spark first. We must not let that happen."

"But a fight with the Autobot's is ill-advised, Lord Megatron. They outnumber us, and we can not afford to loose the knowledge this human might possess." Blackout said to him.

"Agreed." Megatron said as he thought. As he turned to face his servants, he glanced through a hole in the wall and saw something interesting. He saw several human were passing by, but it was three in particular he gazed at. It was a human male and female, and both were cuddling what appeared to be a young human that appeared to have been born only recently. As he observed the act of affection before him, a sinister chuckle began to escape him.

"If we can not take the humans away from the Autobots by force, then we must drive them away."

"Sir?" Brawl asked.

"We will draw them out. We will make them seek us out and surrender themselves to us willingly." Megatron said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Starscream demanded as he stood back onto his own two feet.

"Research the data Soundwave has given us. We will draw them out by finding where their heart lies, and crush it completely." Megatron said before a cold, dark, and very sinister laugh escaped his vocal processors that would make any creature that could hear it cringe from its horrible sound.

* * *

"What's wrong, Wade?"

"_We've got major problems! You have to get back home, now!"_


	4. First Move

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is short and late. I just finished a big project and I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing my fan fics. Hopefully I'll have a few more updated soon. How soon? I don't know.

* * *

MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

By FAH3

**The Jersey Shore**

It didn't take long for the small convoy of Autobots to reach the Jersey Shore as they all came to a stop close to the boardwalk. All of them parked and sat idle for a few moments until Arcee arrived with Kim, Ron, and a blubbering Drakken. Kim stepped out of the car and looked along the deserted beach while Ron was doing his best to try and drag Drakken out of the backseat while he held onto the passenger seat in front of him for dear life.

"Come on, Drakken!" Ron was saying as he tried his best to pull the older man out of the car.

"No! You can't make me!" Drakken was screaming.

"Arcee, he needs to be quiet or we could be discovered." Ultra Magnus said.

"At least you don't have a human digging their nails into you. OW!" Arcee said as Drakken tried to squeeze onto the seat tighter.

"Drakken, don't make me go MMP on you!" Ron said as he pulled as hard as he could. As Ron pulled, he felt something finally give and felt himself tumbling backwards as something landed on his face. As Ron sat up, he pulled the object off of his face and looked at it. What he saw made him cringe. "GROSS! He peed in those!" Ron shouted as he flung Drakken's pants away and tried to wipe his face off as hard as he could, making the skin red.

"Do I have to use my own special technique again?" Shego asked as she climbed out of Ironhide.

"Like hell you are! Dr. Lipski, GET THE HELL OUT OF ME NOW!" Arcee said as the passenger seat quickly hit Drakken in the face. While Drakken was dazed and his grip loosened, Arcee quickly used the backseat to fling the scientists out of the vehicle's cab and onto the cold pavement. "What I just said didn't sound right on so many levels." Arcee said to herself and caused Kim and Shego to smirk.

"This isn't the time to joke, Arcee. Ironhide, do your sensors detect anything?" Optimus asked.

"There isn't a Decepticon presence for miles, Optimus." Ironhide said.

"Ratchet, are there any humans in the area?"

"Only the ones that are with us, Prime." Ratchet responded.

"Then Transform and begin scanning the area." Optimus said as all the vehicles returned to their humanoid forms as they all began walking onto the beach. As they walked along the shore with their eyes glowing brighter, Jazz kept shaking his feet like he had stepped into something disgusting.

"What are you doing?" Ultra Magnus asked him.

"I'm getting sand crap in my gears. It just doesn't feel right." Jazz said.

"Deal with it." Magnus said as he returned to his scanning.

While the Autobots continued to scan the beach, the others couldn't help but notice how much Drakken was shaking with pure terror. Before hand, it had been very annoying, especially when they were trying to escape from the Decepticons. But there was so much fear, just so much pure terror in his eyes that they realized that this must be a living nightmare for him. It was almost like he was reliving the moment he had told them about all over again.

"I've found something!" Bumblebee shouted, causing everyone to look where the massive Autobot was standing.

All of them quickly made there way to where the young machine's location while Drakken walked along slowly. He hadn't been back to the shore ever since he got out of the hospital. He could say it was trauma or some other medical diagnosis. But the simple truth of it was that he was too afraid that the robot that shot him would come back and try to finish the job.

"What did you find?" Magnus asked the young Autobot.

"It's buried under the sand, but there's a definite faint Decepticon signature here." Bumblebee said as Ratchet's arm shifted and began shining a strange light along the area Bumblebee was looking at. It was faint, but there was a strange spot that looked like a large puddle of liquid had been there.

"How's that even possible? It's been years since that thing was here." Drakken said as they all watched.

"Our fluids have a certain energy signature that helps us locate each other if we're either hurt or lost." Ratchet said.

"Or in this case, you happen to be a dying Decepticon. With this much fluid here, there's no doubt that this guy was fatally wounded." Arcee said.

"I agree." Ratchet said as the light on his arm shut off. "I recognize the energy signature. It belongs to Shockwave."

"I don't' mean to interrupt," Ron said, and couldn't help but feel nervous as all the large machines looked at him. "But who's Shockwave?"

"Shockwave was one of the Seekers that Megatron had sent into space to locate the All Spark. If he was this badly injured, then that means our spy tried to stop Megatron." Optimus said.

"But was Shockwave able to tell Megatron where the All Spark is?" Ironhide asked.

"I doubt it." Shego spoke up. "If Megatron knew where it was, why go after Dr. D and not your Spark – thing." She said.

"But that's the other question. Why does Megatron want Drakken in the first place?" Kim asked.

"We do have a theory." Ratchet said. "There is a chance that Shockwave wasn't trying to kill Mr. Lipski. He was probably trying to find a way to let Megatron know where the All Spark is, if he found it. So we think he tried to download the information into Lipski's brain for safe keeping."

"Say what?" Drakken asked as his face began to pale.

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked out loud.

"It was only theoretical, even on Cybertron." Magnus said.

"That would explain how dippy here got so smart." Shego said.

"You know, that really hurts Shego!" Drakken pouted.

"She does have a point." Ultra Magnus said. "If Shockwave was able to place the knowledge in the blue human's brain, part of Shockwave's mind may also be in there. That would explain why he is able to construct his devices."

"Guys?" Ron said again. "Out of curiosity, how desperate is Megatron to get the All Spark?"

"If we do not find the All Spark first, Megatron will stop at nothing to find it." Optimus said.

**

* * *

**

Middleton, Colorado

"James and Timothy Possible." Principal Steven Barkin said as he ground his teeth and crushed what was once a number two pencil in his balled fist. In al his years of teaching, he thought Ronald Stoppable was one of the worst students he ever had the misfortune to know. But he know stood corrected as he glared at the two young men whose balls most likely haven't even dropped yet. The younger, and genius IQ, brothers of their most famous student, Kimberly Anne Possible. But instead of being one of their best students, they were sitting in his office for one of their extra credit projects going awry again. Known for their inventions, as well as their intelligence, the two brothers had easily got on his nerves since most of their inventions blew up and caused massive damage to the newly rebuilt High School. And almost every time, his car was involved. Now, a cherry bomb of their design, was dropped into a toilet in the boys room and exploded. For almost one straight hour, every toilet within a mile radius of the school had become a gushing geyser of fowl smelling human waste. It was truly times like this that Barkin wished he had a gun with him.

"Is there any reason why you thought that all the toilets needed to resemble the Old Faithful geyser? Barkin growled at the young men.

"It wasn't our fault, sir!" Tim protested.

"Yeah, it was Sam's fault. He grabbed it from us and flushed it in the first place." Jim said.

"But why – in the name of everything decent in this world – did you think that a cherry bomb needed to be upgraded?" Barkin shouted.

"It was for our routine for the homecoming game. We were planning a big finale." Jim said.

"BUT HOMECOMING ISN'T FOR FOUR MONTHS!" Barkin shouted as someone knocked on his door. "WHAT IS IT?" he shouted.

"Sir, there's something weird going on outside." One of the teachers said to him.

"What do you mean weird?" Barkin asked.

That's when the wall behind Barkin exploded in a massive blast. Dark smoke covered everything as debris flew all around them, making everyone fall to their hands and knees and began to hack and cough. A loud explosion overwhelmed their ears as they felt heat wash over them. All of them tried to crawl out of the office as more of the thick black smoke stung their eyes and caused them to cough so hard that their lungs began to hurt. They found their way out of the office and into the halls where the screams of terrified students echoed from the walls. As their eyesight began to return, all of them could see that the office was destroyed, with a gaping hole where the wall once was. In the parking lot, several cars were nothing more but burning heaps as more and more of the students and teachers were fleeing the school. And coming at the school at a fast pace was a large tank that was aiming its gun. And it looked like it was aiming not too far from where they were now.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Barkin shouted as the tank fired and a large portion of the hall exploded in a mass of fire and debris.

Not questioning what Barkin was telling them, Jim and Tim began running as fast as they could toward one of the nearest school exits. Before lung, their lungs with filled with fresh air as they found themselves in a torrent of panic filled teenagers. Jim and Tim made their way down the road as fast as they could and made their way toward their house. As they began to gain further distance from the school, their hopes began to slightly rise as they saw a police cruiser turn down the street they were on and began speeding towards them. They stopped dead in their tracks when the car went into a skid as it began to shift and alter itself until a large robot stood before them and began to growl.

"Jim and Tim Possible?" it asked them.

Jim and Tim turned so they could hopefully start running toward Bueno Nacho, but almost screamed as they saw the tank that attacked their school roll toward them and aim its gun at them. After what sounded like the hisses of hydraulics sounded, the tank began to alter itself until it too became a large robot with piercing red eyes.

"Unless you both want to die, I suggest that you don't move." The tank growled.

"Lord Megatron is expecting you." The police car said before it grabbed them.

* * *

"How's everything going, James?" Dr. Porter asked as she walked into Dr. Possible's lab while sipping a cup of coffee.

"The deep space probe modification is almost ready. What about the AI pilot?" James asked the young woman.

"I just need to tweek a few bugs here and there. But he's pretty much finished. I'm just taking a much needed coffee break." She said as she took a look at the probe. "You know, I really am impressed."

"By what?" James asked.

"That you aren't using one of your daughter's ex's for a test pilot. I was pretty sure we'd have a teenager suffering a heart attack by now." She said.

"Well, I might have softened just a little over the years." James said.

"In other words, you like the guy she's dating." Dr. Porter said with a smirk.

"Maybe. But don't tell anyone. I still have a reputation to maintain."

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." Dr. Porter said as she finished her coffee.

"Thanks, Vivian. I might as well," James said before he was interupted by the phone ringing. "Are you expecting any calls?"

"No." Vivian said.

"That's strange." James said as he answered the phone. No one called the phone unless they knew the number, or there was something urgent that needed his immediate attention. "Hello?" James asked.

"_Is this Dr. James Possible?"_ a strange, rough voice asked. For a moment, it almost sounded metallic.

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?" James asked before the line went dead. "Hello?"

The whole building began to shake and shudder, almost as if it were caught in the middle of an earthquake. Pieces of the ceiling began breaking away and falling down around them, causing James and Vivian to duck for cover. Dr. Possible and Dr. Porter were trying to figure out some way for them to escape the lab when something pierced through the wall. It almost looked to be a saw, but it was spinning too fast for either of them to make out. Twice more the spinning blade came through until it had cut a hole in the ceiling and caused it to crash and shatter against the laboratory floor, destroying James' probe completely in the process. As both scientists looked up, none of them could move as fear gripped them. The glare of the morning sun made the large figure seem more like a living full figured shadow, but they could easily see from it's outline that it wasn't anything biological. And the one thing the frightened them both were the piercing red eyes as it looked inside the lab.

"The doctor is out." It said in its metallic voice.

**

* * *

**

New Jersey

The Autobots had regrouped inside the warehouse they had met in earlier and were letting Ron and Kim sleep while they tried to figure out some way to unlock the information inside Drakken's brain. So far, they hadn't gotten far in their talks with Drakken refusing to cooperate. He didn't care if he was among the good guys or not, he didn't trust these robots as far as he could throw them.

"Optimus, what are we going to do? If he can't co-operate with us, t will only be a matter of time before Megatron finds us." Ultra Magnus said to his leader.

"I know, old friend. I know patience is something we can't afford, but that is the one thing we must rely on at the moment." Prime said.

Even though they were trying to be quiet, Shego could hear the two living machines talking. Patience may be a virtue they possessed, but it was something she was running very low on. She had been up all night, she had been chased by aliens from another world, shot at, and was really starting to get very hungry. It was safe to say that she was really pissed off.

"Ratchet! That's your name, right?" she asked the large neon green robot.

"That is my designation."

"Why don't you and the others take an oil break or something. I'll get Dr. D to cooperate." She said to him.

"I'm not sure about,"

"Trust me, Bumblebee. You'll want to listen to her." Arcee said as she began to maneuver the rest of the Autobots away from Shego and a very defiant Drakken. "Trust me, boys. This isn't going to be pretty." Arcee said as Shego's hands flared up.

As Shego began to "persuade" Drakken, Arcee wondered over to where Kim and Ron were huddled in a corner asleep. It was a good thing they had left some camping gear in Arcee's trunk whenever they went on missions, otherwise she thought they might have frozen to death a few times before in the past. So far, both were still sound asleep with Kim's head on Ron's shoulder, and his arms wrapped tightly around her. It still warmed er spark whenever she saw the two like they were. She just wished a certain other Autobot would hurry up and make his move.

"MOMMY!" Drakken screamed as a blast of green light temporarily lit the warehouse, causing the young couple to stir.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he began to wake up.

"Shego's trying to make Drakken be a good boy for once. How are you too doing?" Arcee asked them.

"A little stiff. No offence, but I was hoping yesterday had been a dream." Kim said as she stood up and began to stretch.

"No offence taken, Kim. I've actually been dreading this day." Arcee said as she decided to take a seat herself and give her gears a chance to cool down. "You wouldn't believe how nice it is to just be able to do nothing but enjoy the world around you. Just a long break without having to run for your life or worry about some deranged jerk trying to destroy you."

"I can relate." Kim said, knowing exactly where Arcee was coming from.

"Okay. I think I've loosened him up now." Shego called out to the Autobots. As they all gathered around Drakken and Shego, Ron couldn't help but wince at the fat lip and several bruises that were starting to make themselves known.

"Okay Drakken, tell them how you get your ideas." Shego said to him.

"As I told everyone earlier, I don't get my ideas until I get my headaches. Then, it's like my body writes down everything on its own. I don't even remember the idea or the brainstorm." Drakken started.

"And you got these ideas at random?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm not sure. Let me think." Drakken said as he tried to remember some of the times he came up with his doom machines.

"Need my help jogging your memory again?" Shego asked him as she lifted an ignited fist.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Drakken shouted as his eyes widened in fear. "I think – the radio."

"Radio?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was listening to the radio most of the time I was working. Music always helps me think sometimes, so I'd be scanning FM and Am stations. And whenever I got to a few stations – I would have a headache. The next thing I knew, I had my latest invention on the table before me." He said to them.

"How can radio waves make his mind go to work?" Kim asked herself.

"Decepticon communications." Ironhide said. "Whenever he heard something similar to a Decepticon transmission, the data in his mind would start to broadcast."

"But why would it design machines every time it heard a radio station?" Shego asked them.

"It must be some kind of failsafe. Only a certain transmission can access the data on the All Spark." Ratchet said.

"The data he wrote on the walls was Decepticon battle language. Maybe when the Decepticons landed," Arcee began.

"Their communications to each other triggered part of the data. That means the Decepticons are the key to the All Spark data inside Lipski's mind." Optimus said.

"If Soundwave is with them, their transmissions are going to be hidden." Ironhide said.

"Then we'll have to keep our audio receptors open at all times. Constant monitoring of all Earth radio waves, and known Decepticon frequencies." Optimus said.

Kim was quickly pulled away from the conversation when her Kimmunicator began to beep. She remembered that she hadn't checked in with Wade since yesterday, so he might be worried sick about her and Ron. In all the excitement, she completely forgot.

"Sorry for not checking in, Wade. You wouldn't,"

"Kim, we've got major problems! You have to get back to Middleton, now!" Wade shouted as he looked absolutely freaked.

"Wade, what's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"_We're under attack, is what! A tank attacked Middleton High school, and an Apache helicopter attacked the space center!"_ Wade said.

"Dad! Wade, what about"

"_I haven't been able to confirm anything, Kim. But there are these stories going around about giant robots."_ Wade said.

"Megatron. They're making their first move." Jazz said.

"Wade, is there anything else you can tell me? What about the hospital, or our homes?" Kim asked. She was doing her best to keep from ripping her hair out because of the lack of information Wade was giving her. And right now, Ron felt like he was fixing to chew his entire hand off if he kept biting his nails for much longer.

"_Nothing yet. But Kim, there is the strange signal I intercepted earlier. I almost didn't find it because it was masked so well. I could almost swear this signal was almost alive."_

"Where did he find it?" Ultra Magnus quickly asked.

"Wade, how did you find the signal?"

"_It was traveling along - what's going on?"_ Wade asked as his room began to shake violently. Kim's breathing began to increase by leaps and bounds as the computer camera fell over and showed most of his room being ripped away by a metal hand with claws. The image she saw next looked like the Tin Man's evil brother from hell.

"_Come here, fleshling!"_ it growled in the same voice Kim and the others had heard when they were chased by the alien jet yesterday. Before Kim could say or do anything, the transmission cut out, shutting down the Kimmunicator link.

"Kim? KP, are you all right?" Ron asked her.

"He's got them. Ron, they have my family." Kim said as she looked at him with her face almost as pale as snow. Her eyes were the most disturbing part of her. The eyes that were so vibrant and glowing almost seemed to have become nothing more than frozen decoration inside her head.

"Most likely, Megatron has taken all of your loved ones. Including yours. Optimus said as he turned to Shego and Drakken.

"Mommy?" Drakken asked as he began to pale as well.

"If that mechanical bastard does anything to my brothers." Shego growled as her hands began to glow like overcharged light bulbs.

"There's nothing we can do right now. But we do have an advantage." Optimus said, trying to calm their human companions. "What they want is inside Lipski's mind. As long as we have Lipski, Megatron may not harm your family."

"You said may not." Shego pointed out as she glared at Optimus. "Does that mean there's a bigger chance that he will hurt them?"

"I'm afraid so." Optimus said, not seeing the point in hiding the truth from them.

"So – so what do we do now?" Drew asked.

"The only than king we can do. We wait for Megatron to contact us." Ultra Magnus said.


End file.
